The goal of this project is to develop new techniques for Ultra High Throughput PCR-based sequencing to enable rapid, low cost pharmacogenetic analysis of genes involved in cancer susceptibility, progression, and treatment. Overall, a 10x reduction in operating costs will be achieved compared to standard "1/2x" ABI sequencing reactions. In Phase I, various options for a small volume sample handling and clean-up device will be tested. The most successful combination which is capable of satisfying the design criteria will then be chosen for full scale testing in Phase II. In Phase II, a small-footprint multi- channel system will be built, and tests for specific cancer genes will be implemented and run on a variety of DNA samples. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: GTC is developing sequence-based pharmacogenetics capabilities to provide accurate, cost effective tests for genes involved in drug metabolism and oncology. The Company is pursuing business opportunities with pharmaceutical companies, linking information on sequence variation with disease states and drug response phenotypes to stratify patient populations for lead optimization and clinical trials.